The Lives of High Schoolers
by DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru
Summary: Tales of the lives of Disney characters in high school told in small stories that sometimes interconnect. It follows the stories of four girls with appearances of others. Rapunzel is a good girl dating a bad boy. Ariel can't seem to speak around her crush. Elsa's the adult in her family now. Tinkerbell is trying to find her way in life and be herself.
1. Rapunzel: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

Rapunzel: Chapter 1

I sighed over my drawing. I thought it was okay, but no way was it good enough for the Art Contest. I wanted to enter it in. One of my closet friends, Tiana, rubbed my back.

"Don't fret, Sugar, it looks just fine. You're sure to win," she said with her Southern accent. She had lived in this crazy small town for over two years but the accent hadn't dropped a bit. It was clear she was from New Orléans. I gave a small smile to her.

"I don't know. Elsa is entering too," I said. Tiana waved her hand as if saying don't worry.

"I've seen her work, it's all white and blue!" Tiana said.

"It's beautiful though," I said. Tiana nodded.

"Not as beautiful as your flower drawings," she quickly added. She glanced over my face. "It's not just the art bothering you is it?"

"It's Flynn," I confessed.

"Oh Lord Almighty, what did that boy do now?" Tiana asked. She knew well enough that Flynn was a troublemaker because he often managed to drag her boyfriend, his best friend, into trouble with him.

"He stole again," I said quietly, "I have to bail him out after school again." Tiana frowned.

"This is what? The 5th time this month?" Tiana asked.

I nodded, "the school is threatening expulsion if it doesn't stop soon."

"You know, that boy would rout in jail if it weren't for you," she said.

"I know," I sighed.


	2. Ariel: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

Ariel: Chapter 1

I always lose myself when I sing. The world around me disappears. There's nothing but me, the song, and whatever I choose to focus on. Lately, I've been singing a lot of love songs. Sometimes my friend Aurora would join in. I could understand why. She had managed to, in my eyes, find her soulmate. Her and Philip were the cutest couple I had ever seen. As we finished a song, Aurora turned to me.

"So who is it?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"Who are you singing about? It's so obvious you've gotten bitten by the love bug. The question is, who did the love bug put in your mind?" Aurora said, smiling at me.

"His name is Eric," I whispered. Aurora's eyes lit up.

"The guy who hangs around outside the choir room when practice is going?" she asked. I nodded.

"He's really nice," I said, putting my chin in my hand. Aurora giggled.

"Have you told him?" she asked.

"No, I wish I could. But when I get too close to him, it's like someone stole my voice!" I said, frowning. My hand moved to my throat. It seemed like everything got caught there when I saw him. My breath, my voice, my bravery, all stuck in my throat.

"Try to go slow. Try hi next time you see him," Aurora said.

"Okay. I can do that! Yeah!" I said, with a smile.


	3. Elsa: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

* * *

Elsa: Chapter 1

I realized too little too late that I was in over my head. The only thing I knew was that I couldn't admit defeat. I had asked to become Anna's guardian on my 18th birthday. I had asked for us to be moved to this new town. I had signed my own name to the sign-up sheet for the Art Contest when Anna had begged me to. I had agreed to work part-time at the one of the factories my parents had left behind so that we'd have a bit of extra cash. Also, I had insisted that Anna tell me about her day because she had looked so excited when I had opened my door for her.

"...and so I think we're meant to be! I mean, we have to be!" Anna said fast.

"Anna," I said. She didn't seem to hear me and kept going on.

"He's so cute and sweet! He's just as crazy as me. He says he can't wait to meet you!" she said. She only stopped because her phone went off and the screen lit up with the name Hans on it. "He sent me a text!" she squealed and read it. "Aww!" she said looking up at me.

"Anna, didn't you just meet him today?" I asked. Anna nodded. "Then you barely know him and you need to take things slow."

"Elsa! How could you say that! We're meant to be, he thinks so too!" Anna insisted, crossing her arms.

"What's his favorite color? Middle name? Does he like animals? Have any pets?" I asked the simplest questions that popped into my head. Anna opened her mouth then closed it. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh you don't know anything about love!" Anna cried out then stormed out of my room. I sighed and turned back to my drawing. Yep, I was in over my head. But I loved my little sister too much to do any less for her.


	4. Rapunzel: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these main characters.

* * *

Rapunzel: Chapter 2

I count the money is my wallet. Flynn better hope that his bail isn't too much. It always depends on how many times he's been in there and how much the stolen item was worth. I walk up to the counter.

"Hey Rapunzel," the guard said. It's sad that I've been in there so many times to bail him out that my ID isn't even needed.

"How much this time?" I asked.

"$250, not as bad as last time," he said.

"Thank goodness. I can't afford last time," I said. I handed over the money. He took it and put it in the drawer. He used his walkie-talkie to have Flynn released.

"It'll be just a moment," he said.

"Thanks," I said. A few minutes later and I saw Flynn come through the doors with a police officer behind him. The police officer nodded to me and I waved back. Again, someone who knew me too well.

"Hey Goldie!" Flynn smiled at me.

"Let's go," I said, my arms crossed. Flynn looked at the police officer.

"Looks like I'm in trouble, huh?" he joked then went over to me. I said good-bye to the guard and police officer before heading out the door. Flynn followed me and grabbed my hand. He gave it a squeeze.

"Sorry Goldie," he said quietly.

"What was it this time?" I asked gently.

"Some food," Flynn said, looking away.

"You know I can get you food if you need it. No need to steal it. My parents don't mind feeding you," I said.

"I know. Sorry," he said. I sighed and kissed his cheek. Sometimes it was hard to be mad at him.


	5. Tinkerbell: Chapter 1

I don't own these characters.

* * *

Tinkerbell: Chapter 1

I looked around my room. To anyone else it would look like a bunch of junk. But to me it was treasure. Lost things I had found and saved. My sister's room was similar, but she preferred the term found things. I picked up a snow globe and shook it. I watched as the fake snow went around, eventually falling.

I was good at building things according to Peri and my friends. I looked at my desk where a couple of my inventions sat. They were all failures so I didn't understand what they were talking about. I set the snow globe back down and got off my bed. I looked down at myself and sighed.

I didn't feel right in my skin. Some days I was too skinny, some days I was too fat. Some days I loved my blond hair, some days I wished it was any other color. I looked in the mirror. The only features I saw as pretty were the ones I shared with Peri. My fraternal twin was beautiful no matter what she did.

Sometimes it wasn't just my body that bothered me. My personality was flawed too. I had a bad temper. I was selfish far too often. I sometimes got too absorbed in what I was doing to be a good friend. I got jealous too easily. Especially when it came to a boy named Peter Pan.

I sighed as his name crossed my mind. I couldn't decide if he was too good for me or bad for me. All I knew was I wanted him. His attention, his love. But Peter seemed to his attention to any girl but me. I felt my fists clench and my face was red.

"Breath Tink" I whispered to myself through clenched teeth and then forced myself to relax. I had managed to calm down just before Peri knocked on my door.

"Dinner's ready Tink!" she called.

"Be right there!" I called back, heading for the door. I opened it to reveal her in her pajamas already, her hair a mesh. She must have been napping, but she still looked cuter than me.


	6. Elsa: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

Elsa: Chapter 2

Anna was still mad at me the next morning. She had sat in the passenger side seat of my car with her arms crossed most of the way there.

"Anna," I said gently. Anna's response was to turn up the radio. I sighed and turned it back down.

"Just hear me out, okay?" I asked. Anna turned away from me.

"I guess I'm listening," Anna said.

"I'm sorry that I reacted in that way yesterday. But you can't just label a random guy your soulmate," I said.

"Hans isn't a random guy to me," Anna said.

"Well, take a little time before you go believing crazy stuff. I mean, I don't mind meeting the guy. I just don't want you jumping in and getting hurt," I said.

"I guess I can understand that. I still think we're soulmates. It was love at first sight for me! Wait, did you say you didn't mind meeting him?" Anna rushed.

"That's right. You can introduce me," I said. Anna beamed and started rattling off ideas for how to introduce us.

"Whoa, slow down. How about you just introduce us at lunchtime at school?" I asked.

"Alright, that works," Anna said. I smiled and pulled into the school parking lot.


	7. Ariel: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

* * *

Ariel: Chapter 2

My mind was racing. We'd been given free time in first hour and Eric sits right behind me. I could've easily turned around and started a conversation. I could've taken Aurora's advice and just said hi. But my throat was tight and dry. I don't think I could've talk if I had tried. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and my whole body froze up.

"Excuse me," Eric said. I turned to him. He smiled at me and said, "It's Ariel right?" I nodded quickly, still unsure of my voice.

"I'm Eric," he said, "um, I was just wondering if you could help me with something." I nodded again and I knew I probably looked crazy. "Well, I, huh, sometimes stand outside the choir room and I've noticed that you're in choir. There's this voice, that stands out to me. It's so pretty. I just want to get to know the person who's singing. So I was wondering if you could get it so I could hear each singer on their own. So I would know," he said.

I nodded to let him know I'd help him out. His smile grew big.

"Thanks so much, Ariel. You have no clue how much this means to me," Eric said. I gave a smile then turned back around in my seat. I felt my heart sinking in my chest. He probably had a crush on whoever it was singing in the choir room and he seemed pretty convinced it wasn't me. I mean, why would he? He probably thought I was quiet in choir, too quiet for it to me that was the voice that stood out to him.


	8. Tinkerbell: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

* * *

Tinkerbell: Chapter 2

My heart beat always speeds up as I walk into the room. In science class, Peter is my partner. It's the one time nearly every day that I'm the only girl who has his attention.

Peter was sitting backwards in his seat, facing the boy who was behind him. He was talking away as the boy listened with an excited look on his face. I recognized the boy, but couldn't remember his name off the top of my head. I knew he was in Peter's group of friends. They called themselves the Lost Boys. I came over and sat down. Peter saw and turned towards me.

"Hey Tink!" Peter said as he grinned. I smiled and my heart leapt into my throat.

"Hi Peter," I said. I started fidgeting with some stuff the teacher had left on our desk.

"Whatcha building there Tink?" Peter asked, he reached his hand over and messed with it.

"I'm not really sure," I said, slapping his hand away.

"Ow Tink," he said, rubbing his hand but he had a grin on his face still. He turned back to his friend. "So you remember the plan right?"

"Yes!" the boy said.

"Good. Wendy's gonna love it!" Peter said. Upon hearing that I bit down on my tongue. Of course he cared what she thought, of course he was going to leave me out. Wendy was a nice girl, she had almost a perfect personality. To everyone it was hard to find a flaw in her. She was pretty too in a special way. Her curls were perfect and her face was sweet. I had wide hips compared to Wendy's. She was taller than me, the perfect height for Peter. I was too short and I could never get my hair to curl.

I finished fidgeting with the stuff on the desk and realized I had built the thing pictured on the board. I guess I finished mine and Peter's work before the teacher even assigned it.


	9. Rapunzel: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

* * *

Rapunzel: Chapter 3

I sat down next to Tiana at lunch as I always did.

"Hey Sugar. I saw Flynn this morning so I assume that you bailed his butt outta jail last night," she said without looking at me.

"Yeah. It wasn't too much for bail this time," I said.

"That's not what matters. That boy needs to straighten up! Let him know how tired of bailing him out you are. Tell him next time you won't bail him out! Then when his butt lands in jail, let him sit there," Tiana said, "or better yet, break up with him. You don't need this stress."

"I'm not gonna break up with him!" I said, "but I can't afford to bail him out again for a while. But I'm not going to let him down. If he needs my help I'll be there." Tiana sighed and waved her hand in my face.

"Sugar, you're absolutely crazy! The boy needs tough love! Show him you mean business! Don't baby him no more Rapunzel," she said. Several people looked at us because she was so loud. I looked down, blushing because of the sudden attention. I was suddenly grateful that Flynn had a different lunch time.

"Fine. I'll do something about it I guess," I said.

"Please do," Tiana said. I started to eat my lunch as I thought about it.


	10. Elsa: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

* * *

Elsa: Chapter 3

I was tapping my fingers nervously with one hand and holding an apple in the other that I was eating when I saw them. Anna had a pretty smile on her face and her hand was intertwined with a boy's. A boy I figured to be Hans. My first thought was that Anna was crazy. Although that was something I often thought.

"Elsa, this is Hans. Hans, this is my sister, Elsa," Anna said excitedly.

"Hello," I said, with a polite smile. Inside I was screaming for him to let go of my sister. Something was off about him. I didn't know what, but I knew I didn't trust him.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. Anna has told me so much," Hans said, a smile on his lips.

"I've heard the little Anna knows about you," I said.

"Elsa," Anna said, shocked. I knew I should have kept the comment in, but I couldn't help it. Something inside me was screaming that my little sister was in danger.

"Anna and I are still getting to know facts. But we've connected on a level much deeper," Hans said. Anna beamed. Smooth I thought, but it wasn't working on me.

"Of course," I said. I felt my nails sinking into my apple and it's juice leaking out onto my hand. Anna didn't seem to notice and sat beside me. Hans sat on her other side. They started to eat and talked together. It was as if I wasn't there.

I felt my heart sinking. I felt disoriented. How did I manage to feel like Anna didn't need me but feel like that made it so she needed me even more? Did it have to do with so many of the past years when I had let her down? Was I too late to be the one to guide her? Had I waited too long to step up and be there for her? Why did I feel like she was in so much danger? Was it because someone was stealing her away when I had come around?

Was I jealous that Anna didn't need just me?


	11. Tinkerbell: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

* * *

Tinkerbell: Chapter 3

I sat at my normal table at lunch time. A seat between Periwinkle and Terence, my best friend. From where I sat, I could easily see Peter and Wendy. As I watched her laugh at something he said, I felt my face reddening.

"Tink? Tink?" I barely registered that my sister had spoken. I had squished my sandwich together.

"Tinkerbell!" Peri's sudden loudness had made me drop my sandwich altogether and turn to stare at her. She dropped her voice to a whisper, "you were scaring me. Glaring at them isn't going to change anything, Tink."

"I know," I said, cleaning off my hands. I sighed. Nothing I could do would make Peter like me. Not the way he liked Wendy. If only I could fix myself... a sudden realization hit me. I couldn't fix myself on my own, but maybe someone could help me. "I'll be right back," I said, standing.

I scanned the lunchroom until I found her. One of the prettiest, kindest girls in school. Rapunzel.

I walked over quickly. She was eating her lunch in silence. Her friend, Tiana, looked upset. Maybe Rapunzel needed help with something. Maybe I could make a deal with her. She'd help me if I helped her. I took the seat in front of her.

"Hi, my name's Tinkerbell. You can call me Tink though," I said with a smile.

"I know you. Don't we have the same Study Hall hour?" Rapunzel asked. I nodded, surprised she'd remember someone like me.

"Tink, you look like a girl on a mission," Tiana said.

"That I am," I said.

"What kind of mission?" Rapunzel asked.

"Kind of a deal. I can tell you've got a problem you need help with, and I have a problem I need help with," I said.

"Take it Sugar, you need help with that boy," Tiana said to Rapunzel. Rapunzel, however, stared at me for a minute.

"Well..."


	12. Ariel: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

* * *

Ariel: Chapter 3

At lunchtime, Aurora grilled me to see if I had spoken up.

"He talked to me first," I said.

"That's great!" she smiled.

"But I wasn't able to say a word. I just nodded my head like an idiot. Now I'm going to help him find the girl he likes," I said, biting my lip. Aurora looked confused.

"You sat there and nodded. By nodding you agreed to help him find a girl?" she asked.

"Yes. Well I would've agreed even if I had been able to speak," I said, twirling my hair with my fork. Aurora pulled my fork out of my hair.

"Don't use that to eat now. Why does he need help finding a girl?" she said as she worked on the fork. I had gotten it stuck.

"He stands outside the choir room because he noticed this voice. He says it stands out to him, and he doesn't know who it belongs to," I said.

"So...this girl is who he likes, but he doesn't even know who it is?" Aurora asked.

"Yep. So he wants me to get it so each girl sings on her own so he can figure it out," I said.

"Well that's simple enough. He can sit in at the next meeting when the solo try outs are. Only if you invite him, that is," she said.

"Alright," I said.

"I bet it's you, that voice he likes," she said quietly. She got the fork out and I didn't have the heart to tell her I doubted it.


	13. Elsa: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

* * *

Elsa: Chapter 4

I listened to Anna tell me about her day as I got ready for work. It was my first day at the factory and I was scared. But I couldn't tell Anna that. What would she think if she knew? Would I suddenly be too weak to protect her? I pushed the thoughts away as I finished pinning my hair in it's bun the right way.

"That looks nice," Anna said. I smiled at her.

"Thanks sis," I said. She gave me a hug.

"You know you don't have to work right?" she asked.

"I know. I'm doing it for experience and for the extra cash. We only get enough to pay the bills and get food from our funds. Nothing extra," I said.

"Okay," she said. I glanced at the time.

"I have to go now. Are you going to be okay alone? You have my number, the factory number?" I asked.

"I'm going to be okay. I know what to do if I need you," Anna said, "good luck at work!" I gave a nervous smile and we said our good byes. I left for work. When I got there I was given a tour and a walk through. My job was simple enough. I was going to be one of many people stamping dates onto boxes. No one but the boss would know I was the daughter of the owners. Well, one of the future owners. It had been decided when my parents passed that others would take care of the factory until Anna and I both reached 18.

I got started on my work. As I did I got lost in my thoughts. Mostly worries about Anna. I'd have to call her on my break.

"Um, hey," a guy said. I looked up at him and realized he was someone I had passed at school.

"Hello?" I said.

"Um, I think we go to the same school. You're Elsa right? I know Anna," he said.

"Yeah. How do you know Anna?" I asked.

"I'm in a couple of her classes," he said. He almost seemed embarrassed to be talking about Anna.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Kristoff," he replied.

"Nice to meet you Kristoff. I like you better than that Hans guy already," I said without meaning too. Kristoff blushed.

"I didn't mean to...imply that I liked Anna," he said.

"But you did kinda. It's written on your face," I said, smirking.

"Oh. Um, don't tell?" he pleaded.

"Your secret is safe with me," I said.


	14. Rapunzel: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

* * *

Rapunzel: Chapter 4

I had agreed to Tink's deal. I'd help her and she'd help me. Together, we had made a plan. She was going to have a talk with Flynn and I was going to give her a makeover. I didn't understand her want of a makeover, she was so pretty. But I liked her and she was going to try to help me too. So it was the least I could do.

I was going through Tink's closet as I filled her in about Flynn. There was an amazing amount of green in different shades in there. It was clearly her favorite color.

"So, you need me to tell him to straighten his act basically?" Tink asked.

"Exactly," I said. I put together some outfits. Things that she wouldn't normally put together and things that looked like they hadn't even been used. She was watching me but at the same time I swear I could see the gears turning in her head.

"There," I said as I finished. There was a couple of days worth of outfits. It would set her up for that long and give her an idea.

"Thanks. Um, could you teach me how to do my makeup?" she asked. I looked at her and was shocked. Her features were so pretty I had thought she was wearing makeup. But upon looking at her dresser, I realized all the makeup she owned had never been opened. It was probably all stuff that had been given to her that she had just put up.

"Sure," I said. I spent an hour or so teaching her the basics because that's all I knew.

"You don't use makeup often do you?" Tink asked.

"Not really. Just when I need a booster about myself or a special occasion," I said. I was getting more and more curious as I spent time with her why she was doing this.

"So where can I find Flynn?" she asked.

"Probably at the local park. He hangs out there with friends sometimes. Hey, Tink, why the makeover? Has it got something to do with a boy?" I asked.

"Yeah," she admitted, looking down, "he likes someone else. We've been friends a long time...and I just want more. I figured if I tried holding in my temper and looked better. Well, he might decide he likes me better than her like it should."

"I see, but he doesn't deserve you if he's not going to like you for you," I said. Tink didn't say a word. I took that as a sign to stop talking about it.


	15. Tinkerbell: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

* * *

Tinkerbell: Chapter 4

I didn't know if I felt pretty or wrong after my makeover. But I thanked Rapunzel. She had done exactly what I wanted. When I looked in the mirror the face I saw was too pretty to be my own. It felt fake, but it also felt like it might work. Surely Peter would notice me now. Rapunzel had made a few comments about my natural appearance. How I didn't need makeup. I hadn't believed her. Especially when I saw the made over me in the mirror. It wasn't the me inside, but it was prettier.

After Rapunzel left my house, I made my way to the park. I had plans to chew out Flynn. After hearing what he had been up to from Rapunzel, I could understand Tiana's anger at the guy.

I got to the park and marched right up to Flynn. He looked at me surprised and confused.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Tink. Rapunzel's friend," I said. It felt right too, to say I was her friend now.

"Oh. Goldie got a message for me?" Flynn asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. You need to stay out of trouble! She's tired of bailing you out of jail! She won't say anything to your face though because she's too kind. You need to sharpen up Flynn. Right now no one thinks you deserve her," I said, my arms crossed and my face red. I had started calm but had gotten mad as I spoke.

"Whoa, calm yourself Tink. I'll do my best," Flynn flashed a smile.

"You'd better," I said.

"Alright. No worries," Flynn said. I knew in that second that if he let Rapunzel down and I heard about it, I'd break him.


	16. Ariel: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

Ariel: Chapter 4

I knew I wouldn't be able to manage talking in front of Eric yet, so I decided I'd write a note.

Eric,

We're having solo try-outs at Choir practice today. You can come in the room and listen as my guest. Hope this helps.

-Ariel

I had looked over it a hundred times already. I wanted to make sure it was perfect. I knew which locker was his, so I went to put it in there. As I lifted my hand to stuff the note in the opening at the top, a hand appeared in the way.

"That for me?" I heard Eric's voice asked. I put the note in his hand in response. I turned as Eric took the note and went to read it. I watched him as he read it.

"I'll be there, thanks," Eric said. I gave a smile instead of a great or a you're welcome.

"Resting your voice for try-outs?" he asked with a laugh. I nodded. Part of me was grateful he had made an excuse for me. But part of me was disappointed he hadn't realized that I was nervous because I liked him. "Well good luck," he said. I gave a bigger smile and a wave before walking away.

"See you later Ariel!" Eric called. I turned and waved to say I'd see him later.


	17. Elsa: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

* * *

Elsa: Chapter 5

I called home on my break. My heart sank when it wasn't Anna who answered.

"Hello?" a guy's voice said. I wasn't sure, but I knew who it probably was.

"Hans?!" I said.

"Um, yes. Is this Elsa?" he replied.

"Yes it is. Put Anna on the phone now," I demanded. I heard the sounds of the phone moving.

"Hi sis," I heard Anna say. Her voice gave away her nerves.

"What's going on? Why is Hans there? You didn't tell me he was coming over, you didn't ask," I said in a rush.

"He came over to help me study," Anna said, "he offered but you were already at work so I was just going to tell you later. I figured it'd be okay because I needed help with my homework and I didn't want to bother you at work."

My heart slowed and my body felt heavy. I had failed her. I should've been there to help with her homework. But I needed to work so she could get things she wanted that our funds didn't pay for. I couldn't do both, so I had failed.

"That's- that's fine Anna. Just make sure he goes home before it gets too late, okay?" I said calmly.

"Okay. Thanks Elsa," she said.

"I gotta go, I'll see you in a couple of hours," I said.

"Okay. See you then," Anna said and hung up. I put my phone away and put my head in my hands. I actually had time left. I could've stayed on the phone with her, but I didn't know what to say.

"You okay Elsa?" Kristoff asked. I jumped a little, I hadn't realized that he was there.

"Yeah," I said. He looked concerned.

"Is Anna okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"She's studying with Hans," I said. Jealousy and sadness appeared in his face for a few seconds before he pushed them down.

"You've tried talking to her?" I asked.

"Yeah. I started a conversation and ended up hearing about you and Hans. She's glad to be your little sister you know. She loves you," Kristoff said. I smiled and felt a little better. At least she loved me still.


	18. Ariel: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

* * *

Ariel: Chapter 5

I got to try-outs a little early. Aurora was there a few minutes after me.

"So did you invite him?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Were you able to talk?" she asked, staring at me.

"No. I invited him via note. Which he caught me putting in his locker," I said, starting into what happened. When I finished, Aurora was smiling.

"Sounds like you guys have chemistry," she said with a teasing tone. I blushed and she laughed.

Eric walked in and up to us a minute later. Aurora had him sit next to me as she sat on my other side. It wasn't long until the try-outs started. I watched Eric out of the corner of my eye. He was paying close attention as each girl went up and sang. Eric's eyes had been full of hope when it had started but as each girl went, I saw the hope leave. When every girl had gone but me, he looked disappointed almost.

My name was called, so I went up and closed my eyes. I willed myself to forget everything around me. I started to sing. I could feel my cares melting away. My eyes opened early into the song and my voice got more powerful. I put my heart into the song.

When I finished, I heard clapping. I gave a courtesy. I saw that everyone was clapping except Eric. He was staring at me, wide-eyed. I went back to my seat and suddenly he wouldn't look at me. My heart grew heavy. When the meeting ended Eric left without a word.

"Maybe he's just shocked," Aurora said. But I didn't know and I could only hope.


	19. Rapunzel: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

* * *

Rapunzel: Chapter 5

The call came in the middle of the night. I was woken up by the ringing of my cell phone. It was my favorite ring tone. The one that played when Flynn was calling from his own phone instead of the police station's. I grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello?" I said, wiping my eyes.

"Hey Goldie, sorry to wake you up," Flynn said. I smiled a little at his voice.

"It's alright," I said.

"So your friend Tink had a little talk with me today," he said. I felt a surge of happiness that Tink had said we were friends. I loved making new friends.

"Oh yeah, what about?" I asked even though I knew.

"How much I get in trouble. She said I needed to stop getting myself thrown in jail. Also that I didn't deserve you unless I fixed my act," Flynn said. I could hear a serious tone in his voice and my stomach dropped. I didn't know what to say.

"I know that a lot of people think that. I just never realized how much it actually bothered you. I'm sorry, Goldie. I'm going to do my best, okay?" Flynn said.

"Okay. Just try," I said, closing my eyes.

"Alright," Flynn said. After that, there was no more mention of it. We talked about random things and eventually fell asleep to the sound of each other breathing.


	20. Tinkerbell: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

* * *

Tinkerbell: Chapter 5

In the morning I wore one of the outfits that Rapunzel had put out for me and did my makeup how she had shown me. I felt like a different person. It didn't feel like me, but I knew it'd get Peter's attention.

"Tink you look beautiful!" Peri said when she saw me.

"Thanks," I said. I felt that I looked as beautiful as she did for once.

"Are you comfortable though? I know that stuff really isn't your thing," she said, a bit of concern in her eyes.

"I'll be alright. It's gonna be worth it," I said. Peri got wide-eyed.

"Is this about Peter?" she asked. I gave a small nod. "Oh gosh Tink, you shouldn't have to change for him! You should stick to being you! If he doesn't like that then forget him!" she exclaimed.

"You wouldn't understand Peri! You don't need to do anything for a guy to notice you! You've never had to complete with Wendy!" I said.

"It's not a completion Tink," Peri said. I shook my head and went to leave but she grabbed my arm. "Tinkerbell, just listen for a minute."

My face was extremely red by this time. I glared at her, "No Periwinkle, I don't need to listen for a minute. You're not me so you can't possibly understand." I ripped my arm from her grip and left.


	21. Ariel: Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

Ariel: Chapter 6

I had been nervous all night and morning. Now, it was coming down to the simple matter of starting a conversation with Eric. It was a terrifying idea to me, but I no longer felt like I could get hurt. His reaction to my singing had already done its damage. My heart was hurting and I couldn't smile.

I walked into first hour early. I saw Eric sitting in his seat. He looked like he had something on his mind. I went over and sat down, facing him. I took a deep breath.

"Hey Eric," I said. Talking in front of him, facing my fear, lifted a weight from my stomach I hadn't known was there. Eric looked at me.

"Hi Ariel. Um, about yesterday I'm sorry," Eric said.

"It's okay," I said.

"No, it's not okay. I hurt you, I can tell. It was just, well, you surprised me. I feel like a complete idiot now," Eric said.

"Why would you ever feel like an idiot?" I asked. Eric looked down.

"Because I asked you to help me find you," he said quietly. My cheeks warmed with a blush and I placed my hand on his.

"It was my voice you were looking for?" I asked quietly.

"I can tell even when you're just talking now. It was just so obvious and I didn't realize-" he said but stopped when I started giggling. "Ariel?" he looked up at me.

"I'm the silly one. When you talked to me, I should have just talked instead of nodding my head!" I said.

"But you were resting your voice," Eric said. I shook my head.

"I was just too nervous to talk to you. I went with the voice resting idea because that was less embarrassing than admitting that," I confessed. Eric laughed.

"Well I'm glad you're talking now," he said.

"Me too," I said. He turned his hand over and held my hand. I held on tight.

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking I'm going to make a sequel to this story when it's finished. It'll have some of the same characters and some different ones still set in High School.


	22. Tinkerbell: Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

Tinkerbell: Chapter 6

When I walked into Science class, Peter noticed. Just not in the way I wanted.

"Tink, what happened?" he asked, seeing me. He was looking me over like I was a stranger.

"I'm trying something different," I said. I took my seat. My heart was pounding something fierce.

"Why? It looks silly on you, Tink," Peter said, wrinkling up his nose. "It's not who you are at all." My heart seemed to stop and sink.

"I thought it was worth a shot. Guess it was a bad idea," I said, looking away.

"Well gosh, Tink, you look pretty and all. It's just not your kind of pretty," Peter said. My heart leapt all sudden. My skin crawled with excitement. He had called me pretty, the regular not dressed up me. I felt my face redden in a different way than normal.

"Um, thanks?" I said.

"No problem Tink. But why did you come up with such a silly idea anyway?" he asked. I bit my lip for a second and willed bravery to come to me. I felt it and without another wasted second I spoke.

"I did it because I thought you'd like it," I said, looking at him. Peter was staring at me shocked.

"Tink, I don't like you that way. You're my friend, my pal," he said slowly.

"The change in look was supposed to change that," I said quietly. The bravery was dying away and I was wishing it hadn't come.

"Nothing gonna change that Tink. I don't think I could see you as more than a friend. I'm sorry," Peter said, looking away.

"It's okay. It was just a small silly crush anyway. I'm over it already," I lied. I got up and told the teacher I needed to go to the restroom before running out.

I locked myself in a stall and stayed there all day. At times I cried or screamed. For a moment I hated Peter but it quickly went away. Even after that I couldn't hate him. Most of the time I was silent and tormenting myself in my head. Because I was a stupid girl who didn't realize that she was truly in love until her heart broke. I was an idiot who thought changing for someone was a good idea.


	23. Rapunzel: Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

Rapunzel: Chapter 6

The happy feeling I had about Flynn's decision was pushed aside when I opened the bathroom door. I heard crying and a small scream, "so stupid!" My stomach sank when I recognized the voice.

"Tink?" I said, walking closer to the stall it was coming from. The sound stopped suddenly.

"Rapunzel?" Tink said, opening the stall. Her face was tear-stained. Her eyes were red and puffy. I had the feeling she had been there most of the day.

"What happened?" I asked gently. She slowly choked out the story of what happened. When she finished I pulled her into a hug and held her tight. She wrapped her arms around me weakly and cried into my arm because she didn't reach my shoulder.

"I'm so stupid! You and Peri warned me that I shouldn't do it! I should have known that it wouldn't even work!" she sobbed.

"Tink, you were just following your heart. We all do things we regret," I said gently. I don't how long we stood there. She would say mean things about herself and I would comfort her. Eventually she stopped crying.

I got her a cold paper towel for her face as she examined herself in the mirror.

"I'm a mess," Tink said. I handed her the paper towel and she used it to wipe off all traces of makeup.

"Everyone is when their heart gets broken," I said. She finished and looked at me. Her eyes were still puffy and a bit red. But she was still a pretty girl. I knew that there had to be someone who had seen that, had to be someone who felt strongly about her. If there wasn't yet, there would be.

"So tell me...how's Flynn acting?" she asked. There was a bit of determination in her eyes. The kind my friend Tiana got when she talked about things she was passionate about.

"He promised to try. I don't think there'll be any more trouble from him," I said. Tink gave a small smile.

"Good. You deserve that," she said.

"And you deserve some guy that'll treasure you for you. No dress up required," I said.

"Thanks," Tink said. By that time school was over, so we left together.


	24. Elsa: Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

* * *

Elsa: Chapter 6

Anna was happy, so I didn't know what was wrong with me. Nothing was wrong. I was even adjusting to life the way it was. Work wasn't too bad, I had turned in my art project for the contest. But there was still feeling in me that wanted to run and hide away with Anna. Maybe it was a fear of life.

I watched Anna as she talked on the phone. She was smiling and laughing harder than I had seen in years. It made me feel warm inside, yet it also caused a sense of dread. People can only get so happy before they fall back down to sadness.

I knew now that I was jealous of Hans. Because of how happy he made Anna. Because he was the one my little sister turned to. I knew I didn't trust him and never would. He was Anna's first love and first love didn't always last. I didn't want to see Anna's heart-break. I didn't want her to go through that pain. I wanted to keep her smiling and happy for as long as I could.

For my little sister, I'd do anything.

* * *

The End for Now. Sequel coming soon.


End file.
